unfinished project
by DerpagonairGamer
Summary: I'm turning against the world. Die in the wrath of nature. And I, am Elifa.


_"Hello, I am Elifa,or better yet, one of the four Makers of this world. Together, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, made this universe together. We created humans (and Air thought it would be fun to release them early before they were actually ready. We were going to make them awesomer.) So now there's humanity. We watched them over a few years, decades, centuries. (but now Air hates Kansas for some reason.) They started destroying our kingdoms and trying to control them. They chopped down trees and dug straight through the earth, polluted the air, and made rivers into giant tanks of water to use when they excrete into it... it's very unfortunate. Anyway, uh... it got quite problematic."_

 _"We threw all we could against the Humans for destroying our other creations, (not really, we just wanted to go easy on them.) I shifted their homes and made earthquakes, Air made... uh... more tornadoes, Water tried making floods AND droughts (I kind of question how she succeeded) and Fire did... I forgot, actually. Welp, now Humans have retrieved help from a rouge Maker, named Ender. He gave them five Banishment pearls. One was used on Fire and one was used on Water, with one being used on Ender himself, one got eaten by a baby, and one... we don't know."_

 _"So, please. Send help. Air and I have been forced to become a more humanoid form, and work with them to not raise suspicion. Here, Air will try to befriend them, and I will spy on them and figure out what to do. If you can, send help. If you're generous, be a human shield please. Also, I should explain how the camp looks. It's 4 elemental rooms connected to a hallway. People of the same element live in the same room. We get out own individual beds though- and they're all on magic shelves. They won't break, even if I get 4 Fire elementalists with potions that strengthen magic and to try to burn it, not even touched, much less burnt. The blacksmith who made the wood thought it was more important to make sure we didn't fall while sleeping than making a shield out of it. The second-strongest material and lightest material in the universe,was used on shelves. Anyway, if you can send someone to help us, go on ahead! Do whatever you can. Make sure that I won't be killed. Even if I turn into a wolf, a bear, or even an earth dragon, they will still find me. There's a team specifically made to hunt down makers!"_

 _-Best Regards, Elifa, aka Maker Earth_

I finished writing a really long letter to save for anyone nice enough to side with the people who may have tried to kill them in the past. I folded it up, and put it in my locker, which was one of the many lockers that made up a wall of the room; just a load of blessed steel protecting our items. I closed the locker and locked it up. I headed to the Air room to wake up a friend of mine, Zephyr, so we could continue with our MQP (Mage Quartet Program). I knocked on the door, and it opened. The door acts as a wing supplier, so everytime you walk in, you get wings so you can fly anywhere, and when you leave,they're removed. I flew on over to Zephyr and fluffed his ruffled hair, which instantly woke him up. "Aaaah- BAKA! Oh, hi Elifa." He shook his head to straighten it again. "So, uh... oh yeah, the Quartet thingy! Great, where's my robe..?" He was searching frantically for his uniform for a good two minutes until it was found on the end of his bed. I grabbed his hand and jerked him over to the Quartet meeting.

In a Quartet group, there is obviously, four people. There is one of each element in a group- all mages. For half and half elementals... everything is a bit odd for them. Anyhow, I stood in battle stance, nudging Zephyr to do the same. With some tacky adjustment, the airhead managed to get in a decent stance. I summoned my strength and sent a whirlwind of roots to wrap around the training dummy. After a few minutes of training (and being yelled at by my coach), I left to go to my room. Crawling into bed, I went to sleep.

After a nice rest, and going to the breakfast hall, I met up with Zephyr. He was equipped in a bungee harness and a super long rope. "The rope is... about 19 feet long." he said. I watched as he his wings fluttered the top of a 20-foot building, tied his cord, and leaped. He jolted down by the order of gravity, eyes closed, and he faceplanted into the ground, as the rope was stretchy, and stretched to 21 feet under that sort of pressure. I quickly cut off the rope once the rope bounced him up and down a little (made him hit his face a few more times) and called for the medical crew. They rushed in, and something told me that Zephyr won't be seen for a while. I slowly exited the area, and entered my room.

Not long after arriving, I noticed something... strange. Scratches were embedded in a window, from some kind of hook. Three, maybe, but the way they were made was so odd, I couldn't imagine it. Not only that, but I found glass shattered along the floor next to the window, and of course, next to that, a broken window. Thinking about it, it could've just been Zephyr trying to bungee jump before that. With some kind of weird hook. It was clearly a grappling hook, but... why a grappling hook? He could've flown into the window, as before, he might have just crashed through the window and landed on the soft grass floor of my room. I dismissed the question, and managed to climb some stones on the wall to my bed, and climbed into the uncomfortableness.


End file.
